User blog:Seth4564TI/Every Party This Year Ranked
What an interesting year it's been for CPR. Failure parties, yet amazing parties... Meh parties, too. Today, we're ranking every single party in 2019 from worst to best. EVENTS NOT INCLUDED. The Rankings! 13: Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit This party was a joke, and I'm not the only one who thinks that. Many people think that the original adventure party from 2018 was WAY better, and that this was just a poor downgrade. Countless bugs, rushed rooms, a failure of a storyline, a useless fruit theme, and 0 replay value had this party ranking at the very bottom of this list. (Full review) 12: Winter Fiesta 2019 It was literally a repeat of 2018's Fiesta. There was absolutely NOTHING to do, no replay value, and it was just really boring- The party will not return in 2020, thankfully. 11: Winter Party 2019 This one had a great plan, but did not execute it properly. There were only 10 snow sculptures, not many decorated rooms, and just a pretty boring party overall, no replay value. At least the Snow Forts minigame was a cool addition. (Full review) 10: St. Patrick's Parade CPR's first ST. Patrick's related event since March 2017, and how do you return it with a bang? A parade. Unfortunately, that's all this party really had to offer. It also had broken catalogs (You couldn't buy CDs for dj3k, sleds for sled racing, or wakeboards for Hydro Hopper. Also, there was no cool log house at the Forest, which was disappointing. Why downgrade this party to just a parade? Also, the Pizza Parlor looked really ugly. 9: Underwater Expedition It was a copy paste of the Underwater Expedition from 2012, which was AMAZING, and had a pretty great soundtrack. Bubbling Brook is one of my favorite CP songs. However, the same problem as CP's version, was that there was not much else to do. 8: Medieval Party 2019 The party was okay, not bad, but just okay. The magic quest was quite disappointing, because there was nothing really to do with it, and was nothing like the other 3 quests. The Town looked really ugly, and they didn't decorate rooms like the Recycling Plant or Boiler Room. 2018's was better. (Full review) 7: Summer Luau 2019 Basically a repeat of 2017's Water Party with some added goodies, this party was pretty good, the only thing that was wrong with it was it didn't feature much other than the decor- No tasks or anything, but it was still good. 6: Puffle Party 2019 This party was pretty good, and even introduced a brand new puffle. It was like your regular Puffle Party, and CPR didn't do much to ruin it in any way, only issue is that it felt rushed because of several glitches. (Full review) 5: April Fools' Party 2019 This party was pretty good, felt like a regular April Fools' Party, other than the fact that the Boiler Room wasn't decorated, which ruined a 2008 - 2012/2017 tradition. The party featured the dimensions, which allowed for A LOT of replay value. (Full review) 4: The Fair 2019 The Fair was just amazing, I couldn't find anything wrong with it other than that pesky wheel. CPR used amazing decoration choices for this party, and there was SO MUCH replay value. The only reason this isn't higher on the list is because of the wheel being dumb. (Full review) 3: Holiday Party 2019 CPR finally managed to nail a Holiday Party. Lots of replay value, lots of items, lots of rooms decorated, and much more. Only issue? Hmm, the Dojo isn't decorated, but I don't really care at all, and I'm sure not many people do either. Thanks for a great Holiday Party after all these years, CPR! (Full review) 2: Halloween Party 2019 This party decorated SO MANY ROOMS. It is literally CPR's biggest party ever. Why is it not higher up on the list? Well, there wasn't much replay value, but it's high on the list because it decorated so many rooms, CPR nailed the decor (The 2011 decor was my favorite out of any CP Halloween party, so I'm glad they used that) and because of the cool sled transformation. Now, the greatest party this year, in my opinion, was the... ... ... 1: Music Jam 2019 This year's Music Jam was amazing. 2018's was AWFUL, and 2017's was my favorite party of CPR until 2019's came around. 2019's Music Jam knocks every party on this list and out of any list of CPR parties out of the park. Plenty of decorations, plenty of music, CPR absolutely NAILING the decor, backstage, concerts, Penguin Band, music videos, that Mine minigame, the floor piano- SO MUCH was offered at this party, it was almost impossible to get bored of it. Thanks for nailing the Music Jam, CPR! May it return in peace and not get ruined in 2020. How about you? What is your list of best parties this year? Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts